Jetix Network
'Jetix Network '''is a worldwide children's television channel and an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the Disney Channels Worldwide unit of the Disney–ABC Television Group, itself a unit of the Disney Media Networks division of The Walt Disney Company. It is a revival and rebooted version of the defunct children's television programming block, Jetix, after the retirement in 2009. In the United States, Jetix Network launched one year after Disney XD's launch. The Jetix Network brand was used for children's channels featuring action-related and adventure-related live-action and animated programming, most of which had previously aired on Jetix, well as some original and new programming. Like Disney XD, the channel offers an alternate Spanish language audio feed, either via a separate channel with the English track removed as part of a package of Spanish television networks sold by cable and satellite providers or a separate audio track accessible through the SAP option, depending on the provider. As of June 2018, Jetix Network is accessible to 86.5 million households in the USA. History After the Jetix block (alongside Toon Disney) was replaced by Disney Channel's sister channel, Disney XD, Jetix Network was announced as a reboot for the block in November 2009 and was set to launch in March 2010, as a counterpart to Disney XD. Jetix Network was launched on March 23, 2010 at 3:00 a.m. Eastern Time, with the ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode, Day of the Dark Knight!, as its first program, reviving Jetix as its reboot. The channel debuted its first original series, Star Rider, at 8:00 a.m. Eastern time that day; the first part of the two-part premiere episode aired simultaneously on the Jetix Network channels outside America. New animated series included in the channel's initial lineup were Shining Galaxy (starring the Galactic Rainbow Stars) and Stardust Pop. While Disney XD took over the channel space of Toon Disney, an animation-focused channel that debuted on April 18, 1998, which eventually launched Jetix in 2004, Jetix Network served as a seperate channel and Disney XD's counterpart to fill the void left by Toon Disney; the closed Jetix channels outside of the United States were relaunched under the Jetix Network brand starting with the France-based service on May 23, 2010. Many of the channel's programs – particularly animated series – previously aired on Toon Disney, mainly as part of Jetix, which ran on Toon Disney until that channel's shutdown. Jetix Network carries a different name from an unrelated mini-site and media player on Disney's website, which stood for Xtreme Digital|Disney Xtreme Digital], though it has been stated that the "XD" in Disney XD's name does not have an actual meaning. The channel's first original television movie, Racers to the Rescue!, premiered on December 5, 2010. On June 2013, Jetix Network launched a nighttime block called "Jetix Network's Night Hour", as a result of Disney announcing that the channel would launch the block which is the channel's nighttime identity. On December 13, 2017, it was announced that the Spider-Man series would be moving from Jetix Network to its previous broadcaster, Disney XD. The series was the tenth series to air and was first broadcast as a sneak peek on January 13, 2018. ''Spider-Man '' would began its regular broadcast on early June 2018. In 2018, Jetix Network premiered a reboot of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! on June 6, 2018. The new series starred Tara Strong and Diana Kaarina as the new protagonists Ailene and Roselyn, while the main cast from the original series reprised their roles. In July 2018, through a series of announcements, Jetix Network announced that it launched a sister network called Jetix Play 2.0, though the network continued to air reruns of its shows. Category:TV Channels Category:Jetix Cinematic Universe